


We Had It All

by Spicenee



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Background Character Death, Gun Violence, Kazakh mafia, M/M, Mafia AU, Otabek Week, Russian Mafia, dj otabek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 18:03:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12563096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spicenee/pseuds/Spicenee
Summary: For years, Otabek wanted nothing more than to leave the life he was born into behind.  He knew that the chances of him being able to leave without a fight were slim to none.  So he stayed loyal to his father but it all changed when his father put a hit on the person that Otabek loved.  For love, Otabek will risk everything.  Even if it means having to get his family's blood on his hands.





	We Had It All

**Author's Note:**

> I finally get to post this! Yay! Long story short, I wrote this for a Yuri on Ice zine that I didn't get into. I was going to post this a month ago but then I found out about Otabek week and decided to hold off til then and now we're here! 
> 
> Special thanks to my beta [mayelisa](http://archiveofourown.org/users/mayelisa) for telling me to change my original ending. This one is way better than how I ended it the first time.
> 
> Otabek Week 2017

**We Have It All**

The music pounded, surging through out the speakers of club _Oro_. The dance floor packed with people, drinks in hand and losing themselves to the music. Otabek smirked when he transitioned from one song to the next seamlessly, getting a cheer of approval from the dance floor. He bobbed along with the music, feeling the beats pounding throughout his body.

Otabek had been behind the DJ booth for over an hour now and showed no signs of slowing down. He loved being behind the booth and creating music that gets people dancing. It helped him relax and clear his mind from the life that he was born into. DJ-ing was an outlet for him and if he could, he would do this instead of his regular day job.

Otabek's attention was brought back to the present when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He removed one of the headphone speakers so that he could hear what the other person had to say. He furrowed his eyebrows and sighed when one of his bodyguards relayed the message from his father. Otabek took off the headphones, handing them to the other DJ that had been waiting to take the reigns whenever Otabek was ready to step down from the booth.

Otabek didn't wait until he had gotten off the club floor to pull off the white t-shirt that he had been wearing. He used the tee to wipe off the sweat that ran down his forehead and whatever sweat that might have been on his sculpture chest and abs. When he entered the back of the club, he handed the now soaked t-shirt to an employee of the club. The bodyguard that followed behind him, ordered the employee to wash it before handing Otabek a bottle of water.

“What does my father want?” Otabek asked before drinking half of the bottle in one go.

“It's about our last shipment.” The bodyguard said as he took the water bottle from Otabek and handed him a clean black button down. “It was intercepted by the Russians.”

“Shit.” Otabek tugged the black shirt over his broad shoulders. His steps picked up their pace, the buttons looping through the shirt slots one by one.

Otabek ascended the steps to the second floor, nodding at the two bodyguards that stood at either side of the door at the end of the staircase; one of them opened the door to let him into the room. His father stood in front of the window overlooking the club. Two men and two women that were in charge of different functionswithin their organization stood in the private office.

Club _Oro_ was owned by Otabek's father Aibek as one of the many fronts for their drug trafficking business. The club was a good way to push their product without the police's suspicion. They didn't deal out in the open; most of their dealing was in a private section of the club if you knew the right people to talk to. Itwas a good way for them to get people to have a taste of their product.

If you were to ask Otabek, he would tell you that he didn't mind the business and that it was just something that he was born into. As the only heir to the Kazakh mafia in Barcelona, it was something that he needed to learn the ins and outs about. But if you were the one person that he truly trusted, Otabek would tell you that he hated the fact that he was born into this life of drugs and violence. Being in a turf war with the Russian mafia no less, wasn't ideal for someone to grow up with. Since birth, he had always had a bodyguard with him always watching and protecting him. He had been surrounded by bloodshed, having seen a few people in his life die in front of his eyes because of the war they had with the Russians.

The Russians had controlled the drug game in Barcelona years before Otabek was born. The war between the two organizations started when Otabek's grandfather betrayed the Russians and took over half of their turf. The war claimed both Russians and Kazakh, as well as the innocent bystanders.

If Otabek could, he would leavethis life behind and never look back.

“You called for me, Sir?” Otabek asked as he adjusted the body holster on the side of his chest.

“The Russians intercepted our shipment from Afghanistan. It was about a metric ton of opium we just lost.” Aibek said, his back still facing the men in the room. “We must have a leak. No one knew about this shipment except everyone in this room.”

“Do you honestly think that one of us would actually betray you?” One of the men asked, shocked that such an accusation was made and that it could possibly be true.

“Unless the Russians have a mind reader working for them, then how else would they know the exact time and place of the shipment?” Aibek turned to face them.

“I'll make sure that we find out who the snitch is.” The man next to Otabek said.

Before Otabek could react, his father was pointing a gun in his direction. The bang echoed in the room and blood splattered across Otabek's face. The man that was next to him was now on the ground, motionless in a pool of his own blood. No matter how many times he had been around death like this, it shook Otabek down to his core.

“No need. I already found him.” Aibek placed the gun back on the table and continued as if he hadn't just shot someone at point blank range. “We need to get back at the Russians. This isn't the first time that they've done something like this. They've intercepted our shipments before, plus countless of our men have died at their hands recently.”

“What do you have in mind?” One of the women asked.

“Take the one thing that Nikolai Plisetsky values the most, his grandson Yuri.”

******

Yuri cursed as he paced around the small cottage that was tucked away just outside of the city of Barcelona. He ran his hand through his long blond hair as the nerves in his stomach worsened. There was something wrong and he knew it. The moment he had gotten the text that said _'Pack a bag, bring your fake passports and all the cash that you have and meet me at our usual spot. Now!'_ he knew something was up.

He did as the text told him and immediately stopped what he was doing and sneaked away from his bodyguard. He had become a pro at sneaking away from any bodyguard that his grandfather Nikolai had assigned to him since he was a child. No matter how many guards were around him, he always managed to sneak away from them. Yuri had always been a handful and rebellious with a mouth and attitude to match.

He wasn't scared of much; the blood and violence from being born in the mafia didn't phase him one bit but the text had him scared shitless for the first time in a while. He had texted back asking why and what was going on but he was just met with another plea from the sender.

His attention was brought to the door when he heard it open. Before he was able to say anything, he was pulled into strong arms, lips capturing his own. He moaned into the rough kiss, every bit of air felt like it was punched out from his lungs. Yuri gripped tight on the black shirt like his life depended on it.

Yuri pulled away from the kiss, a faint blush tinting his pale cheeks, his lungs burned from the lack of air. He quickly realized the hands that were gripping his hips trembled. He opened his eyes and the moment he looked into those dark piercing eyes, his stomach dropped. Those dark eyes that normally stared back at him with love and affection, were now staring back with fear and worry.

“Beka, what's wrong?” Yuri asked, his heart felt like it could stop at any moment.

“Yuratchka....” Otabek ran his thumb across Yuri's cheek. He stared into those blue-green eyes that he loved so much. He tried to hold in his emotions so that he wouldn't worry Yuri but the moment he saw Yuri waiting for him, he crumbled. “We have to leave.”

Yuri pulled back from Otabek's hold, he knitted his brows in confusion. He had never before seen Otabek scared of anything. “Beka, you're scaring me. What's going on?”

Yuri had known Otabek for years, having met him three years ago when he was sixteen one night in Barcelona, both of them running away from home and neither of them knowing who the other actually was. There was an instant spark between them on that day, as if it was meant to be. They would sneak off to meet one another, alone and away from their bodyguards. They fell in love before they knew it and grew more and more attached to one another, still not knowing who's family they both belonged to. And even when they found out that they were involved with the enemy, it didn't matter to them; the string that bound them together was tighter than ever.

They had dreamed of running away from it all and live in the shadows, far from either of their families reach. It was a dream that was too far for them to reach. They knew that if they tried, they would get caught. They would constantly live in fear that one day someone would show up and take their happiness away from them. But they knew that they couldn't stay in Barcelona with their families at war.

The war would eventually catch up to them. Just like it now has.

“I'll explain later.” Otabek looked around the room to see if Yuri had done what Otabek had asked him to do. “Did you bring what I ask you to?”

“I did but what the hell is going on? Why do we have to leave?” Yuri felt his blood start to boil at the fact that Otabek was not being clear with him. Yuri followed Otabek into the bedroom they've spent many nights in entangled with each other and watched as his lover frantically searched the room for something. Yuri grabbed Otabek's wrist and stopped him.

“Dammit Otabek! Tell me why do we have to leave or I walk out of here right now!”

“Because if you stay, they're going to kill you!”

Yuri froze. It was the first time that Otabek had ever raised his voice at him. Yuri was normally the one that would scream and shout while Otabek was calm and gentle. Otabek had never snapped at him, he would normally deal with Yuri in a gentler way.

Yuri chuckled. “This wouldn't be the first time someone's tried to kill me.”

Otabek clenched his jaw and exhaled slowly through his nose. “This time is different.” His tone of voice was different; it was softer, barely a whisper.

“How? How is this different?”

“The hit...” Otabek's voice cracked. He had a feeling that this was going to be hard for him to voice out loud for the first time, especially to Yuri. “It came from my father. Meaning the entire Kazakh mafia will be looking for you.”

“W-what?” Yuri's body shook. It was true that there had been hits on his life before but this one actually made Yuri fearful for his life. Otabek's father had a reputation for being ruthless.

“Yuri, you're not safe here anymore. _We're_ not safe here anymore.” Otabek placed his hands on the sides of Yuri's face; those scared, bewildered eyes stared back at him. He knew exactly what he had to do the moment he had heard his father give the order for Yuri's assassination. “I've already lost my mother to this war. I can't lose you too. Without you there's nothing left for me to live for.”

“Where would we go?” Yuri murmured.

“I know someone who has a ship and could get us across the sea to Morocco. From there, we could get a flight out to anywhere but here.” Otabek said.

“We'll have to live in secret for the rest of our lives. Use different names and move from place to place so that they can't track us.” Yuri said out loud as if he was trying to rationalize to himself.

“We'll do what we have to to survive. _I'll_ do whatever I have to to keep you safe.” Otabek kissed Yuri's forehead. He pulled back from Yuri and sighed. “Let's hurry up and get out of here. Even though no one knows about this cottage, we can't stay here any longer than we have. We need to get out of the country all together.”

Otabek hurried and searched the room for the money, guns and passports he had hidden away. When he found them, they both packed Otabek's car with their belongings. They drove through the cool summer night back to the city. Once they arrived in the outskirts, they ditched the car and stole a lonely car parked in the street. Otabek took the back roads, going out of his way to avoid the usual routes that he knew his father's men patrolled and the ones the Russians patrolled.

The air in the car was thick with tension, neither of them saying a word. Yuri stared out the car window, he turned to look at Otabek when he felt a rough callused hand wrap around his. A small somber smile spread on Yuri's face as he watched Otabek raised their hands and kiss the back of his hand. From just a simple kiss, Yuri felt reassured about the entire situation. Everything was going to be okay if they were together. They would be able to live a happy life, even if it meant that they would constantly have to be on the run.

They would be together and that's all that mattered.

They ditched the stolen car just before arriving at the port. They quickly and silently made their way to the ports where their getaway boat was waiting for them.

“There's the ship.” Otabek said, squeezing Yuri's hand. He had taken hold of Yuri's hand when they had gotten out of the car and he had no plans on letting it go. Not until they were both safe.

Yuri couldn't help but feel relief wash over him when he had heard those words. They were going to make it. They were finally going to escape this life. Yuri turned to look at Otabek and smiled. They were going to be free and happy.

However, the hopeful moment they both shared together quickly turned into a nightmare when gun shots were heard. Before either of them could react, a bullet found it's way to Yuri's shoulder. Yuri knew he was hit the moment he felt his left shoulder on fire.

“Yuri!” Otabek's worse nightmare was about to come true if they don't hurry up and get on the awaiting ship.

“Let's go!” Yuri hissed from the pain in his shoulder.

Yuri took out his pistol and shot at the people behind them. Otabek did the same, firing a couple of rounds before they both started to run towards the ship. Guns shots where exchanged between the lovers and the henchmen behind them. Both Yuri and Otabek halted their escape when more henchmen appeared from the ship and in that instant, Otabek knew they had been betrayed.

Otabek's blood ran cold the moment he saw his father walk off the ship. He instantly grabbed Yuri's hand and glanced towards his lover to see the same shocked and terrified look that Otabek had. Otabek didn't know what to do. He had told Yuri that he was going to take him out of this world they were both born into and protect him with all he had, but now they were surrounded by his father's henchmen with no possible way out. He was about to fail Yuri.

“Never in my wildest dreams, did I think that my son would betray me like this.” Aibek said as he walked towards Otabek and Yuri. “You must be in love with him if it means that you'd risk your life to escape with him.”

Otabek stepped in front of Yuri, shielding him from his father causing Aibek to smirk.

“You know what I do to people who betray me, Otabek.” Aibek raised his gun.

Otabek raised his own gun. If he was going to die here tonight, he was going to go down with a fight.

“Even though you are my son, I won't hesitate.” Aibek said.

Otabek stared at his father in the eyes, determined not to back down. He felt Yuri squeeze the hand that was still intertwined with his causing Otabek to smirk. “Neither will I.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you guys think? Should I turn this into a multi-chaptered fic? I kind of want to...tell me if I should.
> 
> Come talk to me on tumblr, [amorala](http://amorala.tumblr.com) and on twitter [spicenee](https://twitter.com/spicenee).
> 
> Til next time lovelies~


End file.
